I Homemovies 7 years later
by Commander Zurtok
Summary: Post Fusion The Home Movies team meet Samus Aron and her computer C.O. Adam.


Home Movies 7 Years Later

Life has changed a good deal for the Smalls. Brendon has a job working as an errand boy for Erik's real estate and replaced his camera with the $1400 model from the camera shop complete with a fish-eye lens. Jason, Melissa, and he have made many more movies. They are currently working on a reshoot of their last Starboy production. That is they would if the camera was working properly.

"Brendon, it would be simpler to just send the camera in for repairs." Said Melissa.

"We don't have the time, we must finish this film." Replied Brendon. "Oww! (bleep)." The camera showed its dislike for Brendon probing about inside it by lashing out with an electrical shock.

"This is not working out, Brendon." Remarked Jason.

Brendon scowled up from his work. "You still come up with the most astute observations. Jason had to admit to himself Brendon was right. If it was not for Brendon he'd still be a grade A wuss. Jason owed a lot to Brendon even though they would never be more than friends; a fact they were both thankful for.

* * *

Samus Aron blew the smoke from her arm cannon. She then went over to the Space Pirate she had just blasted and put her foot on its forehead.

"Tell me what I want to know and I will ease your passing. What are you guys doing on this planet?"

The pirate spat at her and drew a pistol; Samus finished the pirate off with another blast from her plasma cannon. "That is fine, I'll find out for myself." Samus stormed back to her ship.

"Something bothering you, lady? Your adrenaline levels are higher than usual." Her computer, Adam, greeted her in its usual manner.

"I cannot shake the feeling that more trouble is coming. Contact headquarters and have them send a sensor ship to check this planet and surrounding space."

"Lady, do you know how long a full analysis will take?"

"It has to be done, time required is irrelevant. Something attracted the pirates to this system."

"Ship's sensors are registering some sort of spatial instability around the planets poles."

Samus removed her helmet. "We'll be back here I am sure. Set course for home and let's boogey."

* * *

"Brendon, are you quite finished fiddling with the camera? These costumes are starting to bunch up." Complained Jason.

"This never happened with the old camera." Muttered Melissa.

Brendon froze. That struck a nerve like a pickax. He shoved the tripod over and got in Melissa's face.

Jason's attention was elsewhere. "Uhh, guys?"

"Do not ever mention the old camera!" yelled Brendon.

"Guys?" said Jason.

"Well it is the truth!" Melissa shouted back.

"Guys?" persisted Jason.

"No one misses that camera more than me!" yelled Brendon.

"Guys?!" Jason screamed.

"What is your malfunction, Jason?" Brendon asked gruffly.

Pointing towards the camera he said, "That."

A green glow was coming from the camera lens.

"Is it supposed to be doing that?" Melissa asked.

"I think it's time to run." Said Jason.

Before any of them could react, a green beam flooded the basement thanks to the fish-eye lens.

* * *

At Galaxy Federal Police HQ…

"I am sorry, Samus, but all sensor ships are out on assignment and your concerns, while justified, are not a priority." Explained the chief.

"Forgive me, sir, but that is nonsense. The readings Adam took show spatial instabilities if too much stress builds space itself could rupture!"

The chief only gave her a "come on get real" look. "The worst thing that could happen is a black hole will form."

"You know darn well you have no idea what will happen."

* * *

Jason was the first the regain consciousness. "Oh man, my head feels like there's a terrorist living in it. Holy crap!" It was then he noticed the Jefferson Space Plane parked nearby. "Brendon! Melissa! Wake up!"

"The noise will cease or the killing will commence!" shouted Melissa holding her head.

"Somebody get me a bat. I am going to kill whoever hit me over the head." Groaned Brendon.

"Do you guys see what I see?" said Jason pointing a quivering finger at the space plane.

"I am at a loss for words." Said Brendon.

"Well, come on lets go check it out." Melissa started towards the ship.

Jason grabbed Brendon. "What has happened to us? Where are we?"

Brendon was examining the laser pistol on his hip. It was a standard part of his Starboy costume. "Jason, is it just me or does this prop look real?" He pointed skyward and squeezed the trigger. A laser blast leapt from the muzzle of the pistol causing Brendon to nearly drop dead. "Wow."

Melissa came running out from behind the ship. "What was that?!"

"It would seem that everything is real. I am Starboy and you are the Captain of Outer Space." Brendon said.

"So what does that make me?" asked Melissa.

* * *

"That fool, there is no way of knowing the consequences of ignoring this anomaly!" fumed Samus.

"There is nothing you can do. Lady, just forget him. Whatever happens is on his head. Wait, sensors are picking up something that does not belong in this universe."

"It's coming from SR377 right?"

"Whatever is happening has started. I cannot get a clear reading at this distance. ETA to SR377 67 minutes. Increasing to maximum speed, ETA now 34 minutes."

"Damn, pirates probably sent for reinforcements. If it's an invasion more are likely to follow."

* * *

Meanwhile, aboard the space plane…

"Everything is exactly as we built it!" mused Brendon.

Jason was probing through a closet. "Only most likely functional that's a bit disturbing."

Melissa reappeared dressed in a costume. "Well? How do I look?"

"I think I just had an aneurysm." Jason said.

"You look amazing, Stargirl." Brendon smiled.

"Stargirl is the best you can do? Oh, please." said Melissa.

"Well, if you can do better be my guest." Just then the proximity radar alarm went off. "We have got company. Looks like another craft in orbit."

* * *

"Well, lady, it is clearly not a Space Pirate ship. Curious armaments though. It seems to have laser cannons and missiles; comparable in power to our own weapons. Status right now, it is running on minimal power." Adam reported.

Samus scowled thoughtfully. "Open a communication channel."

* * *

"Okay, I cannot think of anything better than Stargirl." Admitted Melissa.

"Together we shall be known as Team Star Defender." Declared Brendon. "We must remember to stay in character."

"Starboy, I think there is a message coming in through the Star Monitor." Reported Jason.

Samus Aron appeared on the monitor. "Identify yourselves."

"Tell us your name and we will tell you ours." Chimed in Melissa.

"Stargirl, please, let me handle this." Scolded Brendon.

"You don't look like Space Pirates. Who are you people anyway?" asked Samus.

"Their DNA registers as human, lady." Said Adam.

"I am Starboy, this is Stargirl, and this is the Captain of Outer Space, we are Team Star Defender."

"I see. My name is Samus Aron, I am a bounty hunter. It is clear you three do not belong in this universe. How did you get here anyway?"

"They show traces of inter-planar energy. It seems the spatial instability goes deeper than we first thought. We will need to get closer to a make more detailed analysis." Said Adam.

"I suggest a meeting." Suggested Samus.

"Why should we trust her?" asked Melissa.

"I have had our weapons locked on her ship since she showed up." Said Brendon.

Samus appeared on the bridge of the space plane. "Welcome aboard, Miss Aron."

Jason and Melissa just stood back and eyed her carefully.

"How exactly did you arrive here?" inquired Adam.

"We are not actually sure. It started with a camera malfunction then there was this green beam and we woke up here." Explained Melissa.

"I knew we should have ran." Jason said.

"Now, we just need to get home." Said Brendon.

Samus nodded, "Clearly you were some how ripped from your world by the pirates experiments on the spatial instability at the poles of this planet. By the way, locking your weapons on my ship was a prudent albeit bold move. I must salute you, Starboy."

The proximity radar bellowed another warning.

"Lady, it appears you were right. A wormhole of some sort is opening over the southern pole. I am detecting pirate signatures." Said Adam.

"Contact G.F.P.D emergency channel. Tell them to send every ship they have. In the mean time, let's have some fun. Can one of you handle this ship in combat?"

"I can. Somehow, I know that I can." Melissa said.

"We can pilot the ship. I do not know how I have this knowledge." Brendon powered the engines like he had done it a thousand times before.

"So just to be clear, we are allies now?" asked Jason.

"Classic unite or fall scenario." Said Adam.

"Let's boogey!" Samus disappeared back to her ship.

"All systems show green, raise the shields and let's go mix it up!" Brendon said, excitedly.

"Oh, Lord." Said Jason quietly.

The space plane took off and passed over the southern pole firing several missiles into the wormhole destroying a great many pirate ships. It then shot into space, firing lasers ever which way. Melissa was cackling like an incensed commando as she controlled the weapons.

"That space plane is incredible. From what my sensors tell me, that ship has regenerative shields." Said Adam.

"While I find that fascinating, we are in the middle of a battle!" Samus yelled.

At least 20 more ships appeared and started fighting the pirates.

"Well, it's about time." Samus sighed with relief.

A ship began to rise from the planet's underground and fire a steady beam into the atmosphere. "What is that?"

"It appears to be the source of the instability. It is trying to make a permanent bridge between ours and another universe." Adam reported.

"Samus to Starboy, that ship on the planet's surface needs to be disabled or destroyed now. Go to it!"

"You heard her, Stargirl. Lock missiles on that ship!" ordered Brendon.

"Here it comes, you fiends." Melissa growled. Missiles flew from the space plane and struck the ship disabling it and severing the beam.

"Starboy, according to these readouts the planet is destabilizing." Jason said.

"Affirmative. Forgive me for eavesdropping, but you are correct. The planet will explode in four minutes. I am afraid the energy concentrated around the planet will amplify the explosion destroying the entire system and there is no way for any of us to get out of range in time. " Said Adam.

"Take the space plane in tow we have to try and save them." At that moment a familiar blue box appeared in space over the planet. "No, it is not possible. Shields to maximum." Samus ordered.

"What the hell is that thing?" Brendon asked.

A beam came from the box and created a shield around the planet. The explosion of the planet was mostly contained. The vessels' shields handled the rest. The portal was sealed forever and the system was safe.

"Well, there went our only hope for getting home." Melissa sighed.

Samus appeared. "I would not worry about that."

There came a whooshing sound and the blue box slowly appeared.

Continued in Starboy and the Doctor


End file.
